Death-tron
Death Trons are Vilgax's elite special forces that have undergone a process to remove their processors of the ability to compute fear and are added with programing modifications to better kill Autobots... : also they are programed to follow only Vilgax or his select generals orders. The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld, is the home planet of the Gem race and presumed capital of the Gems' intergalactic empire. It was initially mentioned in "Mirror Gem", and officially debuted in "The Trial". Being Destroyed by Autobot Rangers using Barrel, a massive explosion. History "Mirror Gem"/"Ocean Gem" Lapis Lazuli desired to return "home", referring to the Gem Homeworld. It can be seen that the Gem Homeworld is within a great distance from Earth and that Lapis Lazuli leaves Earth and travels in the direction of these stars to the Gem Homeworld. The stars are similar to what may be a map on the Galaxy Warp. "Space Race" Pearl mentions that the Galaxy Warp once served as a method of transport directly between Homeworld and Earth via the now inactive Homeworld Warp Pad. "Warp Tour" The Gem Homeworld is mentioned by name, and Peridot warps to Earth from there. The Homeworld Warp Pad is repaired by her Flask Robonoids for Peridot to perform a maintenance check. Upon her departure, Garnet destroys the Warp Pad with her gauntlets, once again preventing travel to and from Homeworld. "On the Run" Amethyst reveals that the Homeworld Gems created other Gems in a facility known as a Kindergarten. Amethyst, among many other Gems, is one of these creations. "Marble Madness" According to Peridot, Homeworld has records containing information. These records state that Gems were wiped out on Earth, which is what Homeworld presumed when the Corrupting Light went off. "The Message" Lapis Lazuli states that Homeworld is much more advanced, and she does not understand any of it. She contacted the Gems with technology that could communicate with the Wailing Stone, but only with help from Greg. "The Return"/"Jail Break" The Gem Warship, transporting Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli, is dispatched to Earth from Homeworld. It is supposed to return to Homeworld, but it crashes back to Earth. "Friend Ship" An Ancient Gem Colony Ship is visited by the Crystal Gems during their pursuit of Peridot. Such ships were the fastest way to travel between Earth and Homeworld before the building of the Warp Pads. "Catch and Release" Peridot had attempted to repair the Homeworld Warp again, successfully collecting all the pieces of the Warp Pad. Unfortunately, without her Flask Robonoids, she was unable to repair it completely. Peridot is then defeated and temporarily bubbled by the Crystal Gems until Steven unbubbles her in an attempt to find out more about Peridot's real mission on Earth. It is later revealed by Peridot that she was sent on a mission from Homeward to Earth to report progress on the emergence of the Cluster. "When It Rains" Peridot reveals that it does not rain on the Gem Homeworld. According to her, Homeworld eventually no longer saw the Earth as a viable colony and decided to use it for experimentation, apparently several centuries ago. One such experiment is the Cluster, composed of millions of Gem Shards. At this point, it is currently residing in the Earth's core. "Back to the Barn" Peridot mentions Homeworld when she explains that Pearls such as Pearl herself are servants there. "The Answer" Garnet mentions that Homeworld sent numerous diplomats to Earth, and it is revealed that there is another authority figure called Blue Diamond. "It Could've Been Great" While on the moon retrieving vital information on the Cluster, Peridot explains that Gem physiology is designed for the express purpose of aiding Homeworld's interstellar conquering. Later, she reveals Homeworld's original plan for terraforming the Earth. "Message Received" Peridot manages to contact Homeworld through a Diamond Communicator from the Gem Moon Base, and Yellow Diamond's base, presumably somewhere on or near Homeworld, is seen during her conversation with Peridot about sparing the Earth from the Cluster. "Log Date 7 15 2" Garnet points out Homeworld in the night sky and reveals that it is in another galaxy of its own, instead of the Milky Way. "Same Old World" Lapis Lazuli tells Steven about how she was caught in the middle of the Rebellion. She was poofed, picked up by a Homeworld soldier, and mistaken for a Crystal Gem. Homeworld forces placed Lapis into a mirror and asked her where the Crystal Gems' base and their leader was, but Lapis did not have the answers. When the Rebellion could not be stopped, Homeworld fled Earth and left Lapis behind on Earth. "Barn Mates" A Roaming Eye ship is sent to Earth from Homeworld with five Ruby soldiers inside. "Hit the Diamond" The Rubies sent to Earth from Homeworld reveal that they were sent by Yellow Diamond to find Jasper (who is the head of the "failed" Earth mission to escort Peridot). "Too Short to Ride" Peridot tells Steven and Amethyst that Homeworld's resources are depleting and newer generation (Era 2) Peridots lack basic powers and abilities. This may or may not limit newer generation Gems to have weapons or even fuse. "Monster Reunion" It is revealed that Centipeetle was the captain of a squadron sent from Homeworld to Earth during the Rebellion in an Ancient Gem Colony Ship, alongside her crew, by an unknown Gem commander. "Bismuth" Garnet tells Bismuth that the Gems on Homeworld outnumber the Crystal Gems by a huge amount. Bismuth reveals to Steven that Homeworld used Bismuths to "erect spires and temples for the Gem elites to enjoy". She also tells Steven that Bismuths were used to build arenas and spires were used for philosophers to think in. "Beta" Peridot reveals to Steven and Amethyst that Homeworld struggled to generate extra soldiers to compete with Rose's army halfway during the Rebellion, so they created the Beta Kindergarten: a rushed Kindergarten used to get soldiers on the ground quickly. "Earthlings" Jasper tells a Corrupted Gem that her weakness is what embarrasses Homeworld. She also tells Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst that every Gem is made to serve the Great Diamond Authority. Those who do not serve the Diamonds are to be shattered and is considered a disgraceful act. "Back to the Moon" The Rubies reveal that Homeworld Gems have to write up reports after completing missions, hinted at by Peridot when she had her Limb Enhancers. "Bubbled" Eyeball tells Steven that she heard rumors that there could still be Crystal Gems (including Rose Quartz) on Earth. These rumors could have possibly originated on Homeworld. "Kindergarten Kid" Peridot reveals that there are no Corrupted Gems on Homeworld. "Stuck Together" Aquamarine, Topaz, Steven, and Lars arrive on Homeworld via Aquamarine's Ship. They land in a green docking area, where the Topazes take Steven and Lars to different areas. "The Trial" Through the whole episode, Steven is put on trial by the Diamonds for the crimes of Rose Quartz, when the defending Zircon discovers that the rumors of Pink Diamond's shattering do not make much sense or match with the crime, she accuses the Diamonds as potential suspects. After Yellow and Blue Diamond start arguing when the former poofed both Zircons, Steven and Lars escape by stealing Blue Diamond's palanquin. "Off Colors" Lars and Steven flee from a Shattering Robonoid until they encounter the Rutile Twins, who help them find their way through an abandoned Homeworld Kindergarten and meet the other Off Colors: Padparadscha, Rhodonite, and Fluorite. The group explains that defective Gems are not accepted in Homeworld society and consequently shattered. After Lars dies defending the Off Colors from some Shattering Robonoids, he is revived by Steven's healing powers. "Lars' Head" After bringing Lars back to life, Steven discovers that Lars' hair now works as a portal to Earth by virtue of being connected to Lion's Dimension. When Lars proposes Steven and the Off Colors go to Earth while he stays behind, the Off Colors refuse because they do not want to leave Lars alone. Lars insists Steven return, however, eventually convincing him to reluctantly go back home to Earth. "Dewey Wins" Steven tells Connie about his experience on Homeworld, such as being put on trial and chased alongside Lars by robonoids. "Gemcation" Greg assumes that what is upsetting Steven is something that happened on Homeworld that Greg would not understand, so he convinces Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl to talk to Steven and try to make him feel better. "Raising the Barn" Steven tells Peridot and Lapis about his trip to Homeworld. When he mentions that he fled the Diamonds, Lapis panics and prepares to leave Earth. "Lars of the Stars" Lars tells Steven how he and the rest of the Off Colors escaped from the planet. "Reunited" Blue Diamond tells Steven about how he escaped Homeworld and crawled back to his home planet, Earth. "Legs From Here to Homeworld" The Crystal Gems (minus Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli), along with the Diamonds, travel to Homeworld to discuss the cure to corruption with White Diamond. "Familiar" Steven explores various locations on Homeworld such as Blue's pool and Yellow Diamond's extraction chambers. "Together Alone" Steven and the other Diamonds prepare the Era 3 Ball to celebrate Pink Diamond's return and to begin discussions with White Diamond. At the end of the episode, Stevonnie is thrown into the Prison Tower. "Escapism" Steven uses his mind powers to get help from the other Crystal Gems while still stuck in the Prison Tower. "Change Your Mind" Steven manages to escape the Prison Tower and a massive explosion all of the Diamond Mech by Overlord's spirit from get crash landed into Homeworld's city, and make violence exposed all of the world. "Dee Dee and the Man" where it is shown to turn Homeworld Gems, and humans into a Mutant Monstrous. However, 2014 unknown to the Humans in truth actually serves as a trap. Once all humanity have death collecting by Mutant Decepticons Drones, put Mutagen Ooze factory they would turn affects into a Mutant Mythical Creatures, After the transformations, Autobots, witnesses through a hatch that the Mutant Mythical Beast were being rounded up by the Vilgax and his minions. The Mutant Mythical Beast were then inspected and those who couldn't talk were stripped of their clothes before being put into prisons, chained tied, solitary confinement, then taken back to the ferry that took the humanity to the Death-tron. They were then controlling all the brain washed to Mutant Mythical beast. It is implied the Mutant Monstrous beast seen pulling the Vilgax were once humans and characters that were on Death-tron, before the events of the film. After ending: Outside, the stitchpunks are still waiting for 9. Elder says that its been too long and tries to light the barrel now, but Rex replies that they need more time, they get caught in the Seeker's searchlight. Rex shoots it with his crossbow and the other stitchpunks try to help him pull it down, but the Seeker already pulled its siren, alarming the Fabrication Machine that sees She and Blue haired girl escaping. Ganon sends out all of it's spiderbots to capture Ms. Mimi and Blue haired girl. She and Blue haired girl run through the escape hole while the spiderbots are in pursuit. Meanwhile the stitchpunks manage to keep the seeker in tack, He grabs Rex's match and lights it, but Rex stops him, they hear Ms. Mimi about to come out and Rex lights the barrel, while the Autobots push the barrel to roll inside the Factory, Ms. Mimi and Blue haired girl dodges it and the Seeker is also pulled inside. The barrel rolls inside burning all of the oil inside and causing a massive explosion that destroys the entire Death-tron. barely made it out but quickly manages to be in a safe distance along with the other rag dolls. The Autobots stare at Death-tron burning into a garbage of space. declares that it's over to Ms. Mimi and the Autobots celebrate, the twins find a record player that still works and plays the song Over the Rainbow. Pinocchio laughs and has a little fun with the twins. She awkwardly joins Larry and Lola Bunny while the others have fun, like 6,who is saying things inside the record player. Elder, who is still silent, sits alone.Category:Location Category:Villain Category:Mutants Category:Evil